


Anywhere And Everywhere.

by Cupping_Cakes



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, FTWD, Hair-pulling, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Older Man/Younger Woman, Public Sex, Pure Smut, Rough Body Play, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, SMUTTY SMUT, Semi-Public Sex, Shower Sex, Smut, ZA, more tags will be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-04 14:01:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6661438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupping_Cakes/pseuds/Cupping_Cakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was quiet out here.</p><p>Nothing but the wash of waves beside the yacht. Crystal clear.</p><p>Feeling the warm embrace behind her.</p><p>Melting against him.</p><p>Warm, Solid, Alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Way You Feel.

**Author's Note:**

> A Few Quick Notes:
> 
> Its been a while since I did a FTWD fic so, here it is!
> 
> Set in the same universe as my fic [Can you Hear me?](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4665774/chapters/10646760)
> 
> I know I gotta update it ;(
> 
> Titles inspired 112's song Anywhere.
> 
> Its gonna get smutty guys but, I won't be updating anymore on this until I finish my Caryl multi chapter.
> 
> Review guys
> 
> :)
> 
> Enjoy!

She'd been trying to make sense of it.

Trying every single day since this whole fucking thing went down.

Dead were supposed to stay dead.

Buried in the earth.

Memories and tears.

But they weren't now. They were walking, reaching, ripping her entire world apart.

She'd made so many mistakes since the world had fallen apart.

She'd almost forgot school, but she'd never forget Matt.

She stared off toward the water, thumb tracing over the scar on her inner arm.

_All roses wither._

It was quiet out here.

Nothing but the wash of waves beside the yacht. Crystal clear.

Feeling the warm embrace behind her.

Melting against him.

Warm, Solid, Alive.

_No other place to go._

She'd felt so guilty in the beginning.

Felt like she was horrible for fucking her Mother's boyfriend.

But it was just one more thing she was learning to get used to these days.

Living without guilt for the things she'd done.


	2. Against the Wall with No Where to Go.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Here we are._
> 
> It'd been days since they'd found a moment alone.
> 
> Somewhere without the eyes of everyone else on them.
> 
> Somewhere for just them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know. I said no updates until How Can I Say Goodbye is done but here it is!
> 
> I couldn't help myself.
> 
> Review guys
> 
> :)
> 
> Enjoy!

_Here we are._

It'd been days since they'd found a moment alone.

Somewhere without the eyes of everyone else on them.

Somewhere for just them.

Her fingers ran along him.

Rediscovering the man that had changed so much for her.

He'd changed since Liza.

Become harder.

Grew into a survivor.

But he'd never changed with her.

"I like the 5 o'clock shadow."

He was laughing, smiling, as his fingers ran through her hair.

Ghosting her lips with his own.

Pushing her back, slamming her back against the wall, fingers tearing at her clothes.

Lifting her tank top, as slender fingers worked his belt open.

Panting against his mouth, legs wrapping around his waistline.

Pulling him into her.

Moaning into their kiss, with every roll of his hips.

Lost in the roughened pleasure.

The slap of her back, and bare ass against the wall.

Lost in nothing but the sight, the sensation, the feel of his hard cock thrusting inside her dripping wet pussy.

"Fuck me. Just fuck me Travis."

She lost herself.

Always did every time she felt him against her,

Hard, Warm, Alluring.

Coming undone before him in a shivering mess of moans and wetness. Drenching them, so wet she could hear every single thrust of him inside her.

_Perfection._


	3. Shadows Hide Our Secret.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's silence tonight.
> 
> Dead silence except for the sound of the waves crashing alongside of the yacht.
> 
> It's perfect for them.
> 
> Moonlight, silence, and everyone except the two of them are in bed fast asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Review please???
> 
> :)
> 
> Enjoy!

There's silence tonight.

Dead silence except for the sound of the waves crashing alongside of the yacht.

It's perfect for them.

Moonlight, silence, and everyone except the two of them are in bed fast asleep.

It doesn't take her long to pull her tank top over her head, dark curls tumbling down over her shoulders and tickling her bare breasts.

She can feel his hands running along her hips.

Grasping, tugging, and ripping them and her thong down in one tug until she's naked. She knows she should be cold, but how can she when he's touching her, lips pressing against her own, and fingers rubbing her pussy before he's turning her around and forcing her down until she's bent over the boats railing.

She can feel his hands on her.

Hear the jingle of his belt, and the familiar sound of his zipper.

Before his cocks inside her, fucking her.

Slinging her forward, as his fingers dig hard into her hips. Hard enough, she wonders if they'll be bruised tomorrow, but she doesn't care.

All she cares is how he feels buried inside her pussy.

Fucking her, hips slapping hard against her ass.

The lick of cool air against her hardened nipples.

It's something she's come to love.

Them.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

They cum together in silence.

Fighting back the sounds she knows they both want to let loose.

Travis isn't leaving, but she knows he has to before her mother wakes up.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

She manages somehow before she's gone clothes in her arms and hurrying toward the shower and then her bed to keep this little secret just between them.


End file.
